


Watch

by yeaka



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Episode: s02e10 Mirror Mirror, M/M, Mirror Universe, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21697867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Spock’s meld with Bones during “Mirror, Mirror.”
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Mirror Spock, Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock
Comments: 13
Kudos: 152





	Watch

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Star Trek or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

His fingers splay across Leonard McCoy’s sweat-slicked face, and he can feel the wall of _fear_ before their minds even touch. Leonard is almost quivering, but standing his ground, eyes wide and breath ragged as Spock backs him up against the wall. There’s a swell of resistance, something Spock’s more accustomed to, but it’s not frantic and enraged—this Leonard remains calm even though his carefully laid plans are all unraveling before him. Then Spock ebbs into his mind, and Spock understands.

This _isn’t_ his Leonard. This is someone else entirely, an alien from another universe, who simply wears the same handsome skin. It’s _amazing_ in its detail, every little thing replicated—this Leonard has the same deep, gravelly voice, and he reeks of the same rich cologne. He has the same flicker of defiance in his blue eyes, but it’s so much _deeper_ than the irritating fury that Spock’s so used to. 

Spock presses his fingertips hard against Leonard’s silk-soft skin, his other hand wrapped tight around Leonard’s wrist, and he dives into Leonard McCoy’s very being. He sees an entire other world, another universe where it’s all the same but different—another Enterprise, another sickbay, another _Spock_. That one is clean-shaven, in a slightly different uniform, still wearing science blue. Leonard still resists that one, still bickers with him, but it’s a friendly banter rather than a virile argument, and Spock also understands what Leonard himself isn’t willing to admit—that it’s only a cover for frail human feelings. 

This Leonard _loves_ his Spock. He throws out little barbs and furtive looks because he likes the rise it gives him—likes seeing the green tint to Spock’s cheeks when he can be bated into blushing. Leonard finds amusement in Spock’s lifted brows and the subtle quirk of lips he’ll employ in the rarest of circumstances. Leonard likes seeing Spock’s attractive figure lying prone across his biobed, but not for the cruel experiments that he’s known for in this current sickbay. He genuinely wants to _help_ Spock, to heal him no matter what comes, and to know him afterwards as a friend and so much more. Spock understands now why this Leonard stayed to save him.

Leonard lets out a low, broken moan, halfway to a sob. The meld is a violation, though Leonard isn’t resisting anymore. He feels guilty, because he was supposed to hide this information—supposed to protect a captain he loves instead of fears. And he wants it to work, because he’s desperate to go home: he needs to see _his_ Spock again, though he couldn’t have lived with himself if anything bad befell this one. 

Normally, Spock would rip away, unwilling to care if the jarring exit scarred his victim. His mind melds are generally a toy for Kirk’s sick games, and Spock is powerless to do anything but follow his orders. Now Spock knows that his captain is in another universe, and he can afford to gently withdraw. He couldn’t hurt this Leonard either. This Leonard McCoy is just as prickly as the one Spock knows, but under that, he’s incredibly intelligent, deeply compassionate, and he doesn’t deserve the rough treatment Spock’s already given him. 

Spock leaves his mind entirely, though the grip around Leonard’s wrist remains. The wake of the meld still ripples through Spock’s body, and Leonard shudders with it too. It was so much more _intimate_ than Spock expected, because he’s never experienced any love as strong as this Leonard feels. 

Leonard stares at him, breathing all the harder but still not pulling away. For one brief moment, Spock’s heart constricts at his side, and he thinks what it would be like if he _kept_ this Leonard with him, trying something that will never happen in either universe. But he knows it couldn’t work between them either. This Leonard is too beautiful a creature to survive in Spock’s pitiless world. 

Spock finally breathes, “Let’s go, Doctor.” And he drags Leonard off towards the transporter room, ready to trade him in for a monster.


End file.
